The SHS Series: St Patrick's Day 2013
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: I AM NOT DEAD! SHS continues on St. Patricks Day 2013! Rated PG-13 for sugestive material, and we not olny get to see yet another fan charicter, but is that a crude attemptet at a loophole to put Jaleel White in the fic I see?


Wow I need to write more. Really sorry this is late, but internet was down. Shadow was downloading illeagal porn...again.

Enjoy, and...is that a fan charicter I see?

Disclamer: I own nothing but plot!

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonic woke up in a warm embrace. Shaodow had long since moved in with the azure hedgehog and the two were very happy with eachother. Back on New Years the two had confessed love for eachother and Amy had taken it suprisingly well. Sure the pink one had forced Sonic to go on a date that had ended in tears, but a week later she had come clean about how She and Rouge had helped set up the whole thing on New Years (minus Shaodow getting shot) and was just having a hard time letting go of the past. The two since had been on rather good tearms and Amy was starting to act like the sister Sonic had alwase valued her at.

Sonic felt a warm muzzel in his quills and once again closed his emerald eyes, or eye if you really think about it. Seriously SEGA, why must you create the weirdest/creapiest charicters out there? Back to the two hedgies, Shadow had woken up and the two were cuddling, eyes closed and smiles on their muzzles. Shadow began to nip at Sonic's lip after a bit. Sonic just responded by smashing the two muzzles togeather, turning cuddle time into a makeout session. Shadow evntually broke the kiss, giving a sexy growl. Sonic just laughed. "Not now Shadz," Was all the Azure one said, leaving the ebony one to flatten his ears against his head and pout. Sonic rolled back over, and instantly got the thought of having Shadow put a bullet in his head when he saw the calender.

_March_ _17_, Sonic thought_ St. Patricks Day. Just great. _Every St Patrick's Day for years now the blue hero recieved a visit from his Anti From: Scorge the Hedgehog. For as long as Sonic had known Amy, Scorge had been in love with Fiona, a redwood colored fox. Scorge had alwase said that should anything happen to him and Fiona, for they had been dating for god knows how long (one of the olny thing the Archie comics got right), Scorge would hold Sonic accountable. No matter how obsurde it sounded, Sonic knew he was in for it today. Here he was, in a yaoi relationship and loving every second of it. You're probibly wondering just how Sonic being gay affects Scorge. Well, like I said, Scorge is Sonic's anti form. That means the personality is flipped, but in the end Scorge IS Sonic. So if Sonic is gay, Scorge is too, and that would mean that Scorge X Fiona isn't canon. Shadow could tell that something was upseting his boyfriend, but when he asked about it Sonic just responded by saying that it was nothing and for Shadow not to worry about the events of the day, mainly becuase he didn't want Shadow to kill Scoruge.

The two hedgehogs eventually took their respective showers, and had a nice breakfast of omelets and OJ, the two 'hogs were on lounging on the couch, talking and laughing about the past when there was a knock at the door. Shadow was about to get it when someone that sounded exactly like Sonic yelled "_Fire in the hole!_" and the door was blown clear off it's hinges...and into a million splinters. There, in the doorway, was an acid green hedgehog who had the exact same body shape and quill-do as Sonic, but on his fawn chest there were 3 claw marks and he was wearing red sunglasses, a black leather bikers jacket, and spiked boots.

"Alright," he said, walking in with a cocky smile and a sadistic joy in his eyes, "Where's that goody tushu doppelganger of mine?" Sonic just sighed as he reluctantly raised his hand. Scourge (the acid green one) just increased the size of his smirk. Scoruge jumped from the doorway onto the couch, which was across the room, and instantly pinched Sonic. "That's for not being green" He said before breaking into laughter. After a minute his face became serious again and his eyes sparked a sadistic wildfire. "But who said one pinch was enough?" he asked before pinching Sonic again, only this time giving him what we all know as a 'titty-twister'. Sonic yelled out in a mix of pain and pleasure (mostly pain though).

"You like that, don't you?" Scoruge asked as he continued the pinching of his copy's chest, "Being gay isn't that bad. I can do this all day and you'll like it." Scoruge was getting a sadistic joy out of this...or was that his hormones? either way, he was not exactly happy when he heard someone clear his through above the two. Scoruge looked up from Sonic, who he had pushed onto his azure back, and broke out laughing when he saw who was looming over them.

"So that's who you fell for?!" He howled as he laughed, "This is too rich! Two fakers, in love!"

"Just how do you know about us Scoruge?" Sonic asked, tired of his anti form already.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know." Scorge scoffed, the smirk on his fawn muzzle quickly turning into a scowl. "I loved Fiona, that was for sure. Yet the whole time I felt something was just...off. Even when we were togeather in bed, busy, if you catch my drift," He chuckled at this, "It just somehow seemed..odd to me. Then, around Christmas, Fiona and I went to a Hedgehogs Underground concert, VIP access mind you, and when I saw the drummer, I felt something that I thought I'd olny fell for Fiona. He was an acid green, and in his own way, a reflection of me."

"Are you sure it isn't just the basterd writing this stupid fanfiction that I have no desire to be in talking?" Sonic inquired.

Scorge sighed. "I wish it was, mainly becuase you'd be off the hook." Sonic was ataken by this. Scorge had alwase hated him, beaten him, and a few time it had looked like he would let Fiona abuse Sonic (not that it ever went that far. Scorge may be a villain, but thank chaos that even he has morals when it comes to things like rape). "That's right," Scorge admitted, "I'm not too keen on the idea of screwing up that pritty little face of yours. Don't think I'm turning over a new leaf between us. Its just...You're my opposite, but you're still me, and I'm not about to screw up my own face."

"Fascinating," Shadow said, who had been ignored the whole time, "But just what dose this have to do with us?"

"Shadz, Scoruge said that if anything should happen to Him and Fiona, he was holding me responsable." Sonic explaned, "and now, due to body chemistry, I owe him." Shaodow burst into a rage at hearing this. He jumped onto the acid one, and soon the two were rolling around on the floor of the appartment, trying to pin oneanother and force the other into submission, whail Sonic just crossed his arms and shook his head.

After about an hour of wrestling (and breaking every piece of china in the appartment), Sonic was able to get the other two to settle down. They were still glaring daggers at eachother, but at least they wern't going at eachother's throghts. "So," Sonic finally said, breaking the ice, "Just what is it you want us to do Scorgue?"

"Simple," the acid one said as he reclined in the arm chair he was now sitting in, crossing his legs, "Get me on a date with the drum player from Hedgehogs Underground."

Shadow's eyes went wide at this, and I'm sure that if he was drinking something right now, he'd do a spit take. "You want _my _Boyfriend to get _you _on a date with Manic White?" Shadow broke into laughter after summing up this conclusion.

"That's right." Scorgue confirmed, "and He'll do it."

"What make's you so sure on that one, Scoruge?" Sonic asked.

"Becuase," Scorgue said, eyes closed and arms crossed, in in the same cocky manor Sonic got in Sonic X when he had a simple anwser to a complex question. "If Sonic dose this for me I'll never vist on St. Partick's day again."

Now it was Sonic's turn to go wide-eyed. "Never?" He asked.

"I sewar on whatever miniscule fraction of my soul that remains." Scoruge said, right hand raised.

"Alright then," Sonic said, "Let's go find us a drummer!"

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Can you tell me just HOW you knew that Manic White was staying in this hotel?" Sonic asked Shadow as the three hedgehogs approached Emerald Coast Resort.

"Two reasons," Shadow replyed, "1: I happen to be a huge fanboy of Hedgehogs underground, and 2: because Legolas Nordark said so." Sonic flattend his ears and have shut his eyes at the mention of my name.

"Right. Do you have any idea how much I hate that guy?" he retoricly asked, fists clenched. So you hate me Sonic? Well then, tread carfully, else you wind up, oh I don't know, married to Amy?

"Don't. You. DARE." Sonic said, eyes now wide in fear. Scoruge could olny chuckle as the three entered the resort and Shadow pressed the elevator call button. the wait was a quite one. Just as the doors opened, however, Scoruge ran off to the pool area.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-Scoruge's POV-

_Man, this is takeing a long time _I thought as I waited for the elevator to arrive. Out of bordom, I started to look around the lobby. No one was there, save a human wearing a white longsleeve, grey skinnyjeans, and a black leather jacket, and that changed quickly as the human left fot the pool area, most likly going for a walk on the beach. My eyes followed him as he left the lobby, but as the motion activated doors that led to the pool opened, I thought I saw someone back home from the anti-verse far away on the beach. When you travel through 2 dimensions and then see someone from back home, It's kinda hard on to wonder just what that person is doing there.

I decided to put the visit to my reflection on hold and left the two fakers. It didn't take long for me to get to the figure I saw, thank you supersonic speed, and when I did get there I relized I did know the person, or to be mor accurate, vixen. It was Fiona. She wore her typical skintight attire, down to the honey scent her fur got from the shampoo she used, and she had her back facing me at the time, and boy did she look supprised to see me when I tapped her on the shoulder.

"S..Scoruge" She stuttered in her shock, "wh..What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask the same thing," I responded. At that molment, however the human I had seen in the lobby was approaching us.

"Alright," he said, obviously not seeing me, "everything's set for tonight. I have a room reserved, and dinner reservations are made. I found a small diner near City Hall." he was right next to her now. "Who's your friend?" he asked, finally aknowging my existance.

"Name's Scoruge." I awnsered dryly. This caused the human's face to show both supprise and dark amusment.

"I'm Conner Jenkins," He replyed, "Fiona's secrite lover."

X-X-X-X-X-X

-Normal POV-

"Heya Scoruge," Sonic asked as the acid one returned to the lobby, "Where'd ya been? I had to stop Shadow from killing someone who wanted to use the elevaor 7 times!"

"I was finding out that Fiona was cheeting on me." Scoruge replyed flatly as he walked into the elevator. Shadow just shrugged and entered the elevator as well, closely folowed by Sonic. The ride to the 6th floor was a quiet one, and soon all 3 of our 'hogs were in front of room 666. Sonic knocked out "shave and a haircut" on the door and it was opened by a mocha brown hedgehog who had a fawn chest & muzzle, black eyes, and blue highlights on his quills (the quill-do was identical to Sonic's).

"Hey there J." Sonic said enthusiasticly as he hi-fived the mocha one, "What's new?"

"Hey Sonic, " mocha one replyed, "Not much, what are you and the two 'fakers' doing here? please tell me it isn't autographs again."

"Nope, not this time. I..I need a favor. Is Manic around?"

"Sure is. Come on in."

This was the que for the three to enter the room, the mocha one shaking the hands of Scourge, and then Shadow as they entered the room. Scoruge just grumbeled as he followed Sonic, whail Shadow just stood in the doorway, mumbeling over and over _I just shook hands with Jail Eel White._ Let's just move on whail Shadz gets over that he just shook hands with the lead singer of his favorite band, shall we?

Sonic was currently in the living room of the rather large suete, catching up with his brother.

"So, What brings you here?" Manic finally asked, "I haven't seen you since the performance we did in Mobotropolis."

"Ya well," Sonic sighed, "I'm still not really over the whole thing of Mom disowning me, But the hero busness is going great." The two laughed again. "Hey Manic, remember how I covered for you when Sonia asked where you had been all night?"

"Which time?" Manic asked with a smirk.

"The time you got layed." Sonic clarifyed. Manic just gave a small 'ah'. "You said you owed me, remember?" Manic nodded. "Well, I'm calling that favor in. I need you to go on a date with someone."

"Who?" Manic asked, "You?" Sonic blushed. "Kinda funny how we both turned out gay, but Sonia's straight, huh?" The two laughed again.

"It's me," Sonic replyed, "Well...In a way." This was Scoruge's que to walk in on the two.

X-X-X-X-X-X

-Manic's POV-

_So here I am, Chatting it up with my ex-brother, and he asks me to go on a date with himself. I get shocked when I hear that Sonic would be into insest, and then this acid green hedgehog with a ripped bikers jacket and scars on his fawn chest walks in. He looks a lot like a bad boy version of Sonic. even more so than Shadow...DAMN HE'S SEXY!_

X-X-X-X-X-X

-Normal POV-

Manic had a blank face as he layed his eyes on Scoruge. "..MANIC!" Sonic yelled for the tenth time, bringing his brother back to reality. "Huh?" was all the brother could say. Sonic just rolled his eyes. "I said that this is Scoruge, my anti-form, and that I'm calling in that IOU. You have to on a date with him"

"Sounds Great." Manic said, jumping up from his chair. "Keep the IOU bro. This one's on me." He walked over and put his arm around Scoruge's sholder, leading the two out of the hotel. "So," Manic asked his date, "Whaddaya fell like for dinner?"

Sonic just looked dumbfounded. He thought that was gonna be waaaaay harder. Shadow just shook his head as he sat down next to Sonic. "It isn't that late." Shadow said after a bit. "We could get some dinner at the resort's restruant and then rent a room, if you cetch my drift." Sonic just resopnded with a smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X

AND THAT'S IT!

Finally got this done! YAY!

Again, really sorry this is late. But when you house the emo-hog, what can ya do?

Shadow: I heard that!

Me: I DON'T CARE! LET ME FINISH MY NOTES!

Anyway, Im working on a new chappie for Mobius High and I hope that'll be out soon.

R&R!

OH! Conner Jenkins is an OC created by Chizzel1993. YOU ROCK DUDE!


End file.
